Mana Crystallization
Description Details *This skill is used to create crystals of the advanced magic spells Fireball, Ice Spear, and Thunder using a Steam Oven. You must already have the spell in order to make these crystals. **For players who do not have advanced magic, or have low rank advanced magic, it is possible to entrust charges to a party member. To entrust crystallization, one player charges the advanced magic spell and a second player uses the Mana Crystallization skill. *Mana Crystallization success rate receives a bonus from the daily effect of Samhain (Saturday). *The quality of the crystals produced are dependent on the the ranks of Mana Crystallization, Alchemy Mastery, and the advanced magic spell. **Crystals created through entrusting are influenced by the Alchemy Mastery and magic spell ranks of the player who cast the spell. **Entrusted crystals may be a higher rank than non-entrusted crystals, even if both members have the same rank of advanced magic. **Damage-altering upgrades and enchants on the wand of the caster influence the quality of the crystal. **The Intelligence of the person creating the crystal affects the quality of the crystal. *The number of charges used to make the crystal determines the number of charges the magic has when the crystal is used. **Fireball crystals MUST have 5 charges or they cannot be made. *The Load Time applies to charging an advanced magic crystal. There is no load time for the creation of crystals. *The damage of advanced magic crystals are determined by the quality of the crystal and the rank of Mana Crystallization. **The base damage of a crystal is equal to the actual spell damage. (eg. A Rank 1 Fireball Crystal has a base damage of 2000-3000). The base damage is then multiplied by the Damage Multiplier, according to the user's Mana Crystallization rank. ***A player with Rank F Crystallization using a Rank 1 Fireball Crystal will deal 0.5 * 2000-3000 = 1000-1500 damage. ***A player with Rank 1 Crystallization using a Rank 1 Fireball Crystal will deal 0.8 * 2000-3000 = 1600-2400 damage. **Spells cast with these crystals do not gain bonus damage from Critical Hits. However, you will still receive Critical Hit training. **Spells cast with these crystals do not have elemental properties, and will not be affected by elemental cylinders or the target's element. **Enchants that increase damage will also apply to magic crystals. (* 1.00?) *Creating crystals is very taxing on the player's mana. It is advised to used Mana Elixirs or potions when creating large numbers of crystals. **Having wands with upgrades that reduce casting time will aid the user in creating more crystals in a short amount of time, maximizing the use of Mana Elixirs. Summary Mana Crystallization does not add to Skill Combat Power. * Load Time refers advanced magic crystals, there is no load time for crystal making. Obtaining the Skill *Learned from Dorren during the Generation 9 quest, "Fallon's Request." Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title the Mana Crystallization Master *Mana +60 *Stamina -10 *Life -10 Category:Alchemy Skills